No More Procrastinations (transcript)
'''"No More Procrastinations" '''is the 44th episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life." Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Debbie's house and then it zooms into Maraya's bedroom. Maraya is seen sitting on her bed and playing on her computer) Maraya (looking at camera): Oh, hello, viewers. I'm just playing on my computer because it's Saturday. And what Saturday means it's a day to relax all day and do nothing. Aaah...this is more like it. (Knocks on door) Debbie: Maraya, you need to help us clean up the house. Maraya: But, grandma. It's Saturday. Why do you want me to help you clean the house on a Saturday? Debbie: Because the house needs to be cleaned. Now, clean your room and then you need to go down. Maraya: Okay. (Door shuts) Maraya: Wow, I can't believe I have to help clean the house today on a Saturday. Well, who cares? I'll clean up later. (Knocks on door again) Debbie: Maraya, I thought you were going to clean your room. Maraya: Sorry, grandma. I got distracted. Debbie: From now on, Maraya, there will be no more procrastinations. Now, clean your room. Maraya: Yes, grandma. (Door shuts again) Maraya (looking at camera): I can't clean my room up by myself. Now, who's someone who can help me clean up? Hmmm... (She thinks about it until she gets an idea) Maraya (looking at camera): I know! I'll get Ruff to help me. (she slides to the other side of her bed and puts the computer on a flat surface) To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer so she can say the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After she says the magic spell, magic dust comes out and forms into a tornado. Then Ruff comes out of it and greets her) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What can I help you with today? Maraya: Ruff, I don't need any help right now, because I'm relaxing. Ruff: Why are you relaxing? Maraya: Because it's Saturday, duh! (Knocks on door) Debbie: Maraya, why aren't you cleaning your room? Maraya: Because it's Saturday. Debbie: Maraya, you need to clean your room, or else you'll be in trouble. Maraya: Okay, I will. (Door shuts) Ruff (looking at Maraya's room): Maraya, your room does look messy. Just look at it. There are clothes all over the place. Maraya: I guess you're right, Ruff. They're all mixed up. I can't tell them which ones are clean or dirty. Ruff: Don't worry, Maraya. I know how to solve this. (He uses his superpowers to make a laundry basket appear) Ruff: This is a laundry basket. What we'll do is that we'll smell each one of your shirts. If a shirt is clean, you hand it to me and I'll hang it up. But if a shirt is dirty, you have to put it in the basket. Now, let me demonstrate what I mean before you work with me. (He demonstrates by smelling the two shirts) Ruff (sniffs): This shirt smells clean, so that means I get to hang it up. (He gets a hanger and hangs up the clean shirt, then he smells the next shirt) Ruff (sniffs): P. U.! This one definitely smells dirty. Into the basket it goes! (After he puts the dirty shirt in the basket, he tells her to do it like that) Ruff: You see, Maraya? You do it just like that. Now, you try doing some. Maraya: Okay. (She picks up a shirt and starts smelling it) Ruff (not seen): What does it smell like, Maraya? Maraya: It smells...clean. Ruff: Okay, then you give it to me. (Maraya gives the shirt to Ruff and he hangs it up) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. Smell the next shirt. Maraya (sniffs): Ew! Ruff, it smells dirty! Ruff: Okay, then. Put it in the basket, Maraya. (Maraya puts the shirt in the basket) Ruff: Great job, Maraya. Hey, I know. We can put this chore into a game. Does that sound fair to you? Maraya: Yeah. Ruff: Okay, then let's do this! (Maraya and Ruff do the chore faster until the scene changes to where they are done with their first chore) Ruff: Finally, we're done. (he high fives Maraya) Great job, Maraya. Now we have to take your clothes downstairs. (Maraya and Ruff go downstairs to give Debbie the basket with Maraya's clothes in it) Ruff: Here's Maraya's clothes, Debbie. Debbie: Thank you, Ruff. Ruff: So, Debbie, what can we do next to help? Debbie: Uh...you can help Haley with the dishes. Ruff: Okay, Debbie. Come on, Maraya. (He grabs Maraya's hand and leads her to where Haley is) Haley: There you are. Now, are you ready to help? Ruff: Yeah. So, Haley, what do we have to do? Haley: You have to get the dirty dishes out of the sink and put them right there. Ruff: Okay, Haley. Maraya, do you understand? Maraya: Yes! Ruff: Then let's do this! Maraya: Okay! (They start to get the dirty dishes out of the sink together) Ruff: (humming "Frere Jacques") (Atter they get the dirty dishes out of the sink, they give themselves a thumbs up. Then the scene changes to where Ruff is in the living room, getting ready to do another chore) Ruff: (humming again) (It changes again where Maraya is about to start to another chore herself. After she is done, the whole house is clean) Debbie: Finally, the whole house is clean. Great job, Haley. Great job, Ruff. And great job to especially you, Maraya. Maraya: Thanks, grandma! Debbie: Don't thank me, Maraya. Thank Ruff. Maraya: Thanks for helping me today, Ruff. I really appreciate it! Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. And now that the whole house is clean, I got to go. Maraya: Aw, but, Ruff. I don't want you to go! Ruff: Don't worry, I'll come back. Maraya: You will? Ruff: Yes. Now, goodbye, Maraya. See you soon! Maraya: See you soon too. Goodbye! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. See you next time! (As soon as he disappears into the computer, she says goodbye to him one final time) Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! Thanks for helping us clean the house today! (After their farewells, Maraya thanks the viewers too) Maraya (looking at camera): And, thank you, viewers, for helping me too. And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I now have a better autistic life. (She starts waving to the viewers while the scene fades out to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley *Debbie Trivia *This is the second episode where Ruff hums an actual tune. *Haley doesn't speak very much in this episode. *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: doing her share See Also *Doing My Share *Keeping My Promises *Staying Clean (coming soon) *Cleaning Up the House (coming soon) *Cleaning Up the House Again (coming soon) Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 3)